


The Secrets of the Secret Keeper

by Elena78



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anarchy, Angst, Drama, F/M, Mystery Pairing - Freeform, Romance, Smut, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena78/pseuds/Elena78
Summary: Peter holds all the secrets. We know the one that he tells. But what is the one he should have told?
Relationships: Peter Pettigrew/who is she?
Comments: 30
Kudos: 25
Collections: Sing Me a Rare: UK Invasion!





	The Secrets of the Secret Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sing Me a Rare: The UK Invasion. Much love to my beta Grammarly.
> 
> Song Prompt – Enjoy the Silence - Depeche Mode

Peter Pettigrew sat at the bar of the Hog’s Head Inn and downed his third shot of Firewhiskey. He placed the shot glass upside down next to the first two glasses and signalled to the barman for another.

“Ease up there boy,” the Barman said as he poured and slid another shot over to Peter. “I don’t want to have to send you home by Floo. The last time I did that, the guy I threw in was severely splinched!”

Peter paused as he was about to have the next shot and furrowed his brow at the barman.

“The idiot tried to disapparate as I threw him in the Floo! Too bloody drunk to know what was goin’ on,” the Barman shook his head as he poured a beer and sent them floating over towards a table at the back.

Peter drank his shot in one gulp and enjoyed how it burned the back of his throat right down into his belly. He could feel the effects of the whiskey as his body warmed and his head began to feel lighter, calming him down from his earlier confrontation.

Although Peter was twenty and it had been three years since he graduated from Hogwarts, every full moon, he and his three best friends made their way to Hogsmeade. Together they would stay with Moony in Animagus form till the next day. Peter should have known better than to take what Padfoot said to heart. They were all tired from staying with Moony, but Padfoot had a way of getting under Peter’s skin.

As the memory flooded Peter’s mind, he motioned with his wand and the bottle of Firewhiskey was beside him, pouring another shot. Peter closed his eyes and downed the amber liquid as Padfoot’s voice rang through his mind.

“Listen, Wormtail, you can’t fuck this one up,” Sirius said once transformed into his human form. “We’re all counting on you.”

During their roam through the forest, Padfoot, Prongs, and Moony communicated their plan to Peter. He was going to become James’ Secret Keeper.

“Sirius now isn’t the time,” Remus said as he gathered his clothes and dressed. “We swore not to discuss this out in the open.”

“I understand this, but Wormtail needs to understand how much we’re counting on him. If anyone’s going to fuck up, it’s him.” Sirius pointed his finger at Peter.

“You know what, Padfoot, go fuck yourself!” Peter spat at him.

Sirius laughed. “Now, now, Wormtail, you know you can’t handle big boy words,”

“Sirius –" James began but Peter cut him off.

“If you think this so low of me, then why fucking pick me? Oh, that’s right, because you know He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will come for you straight away.”

“Guy’s not here!” James said but Sirius ignored him.

“I’m not fucking scared of You-Know-Who, you filthy little’ fucked faced rat! I’m trying to protect James, Lily, and Harry! If I have to die doing it then so be it!”

“But yet you task the most important thing to me,” Peter said, a feral grin on his face. “Don’t tell me you’re not scared, Sirius. It’s written all over your face.”

“Okay, that’s enough! Both of you,” James said in a harsh whisper. “We need to get back to Lily and Harry,”

Sirius shook his head but turned to leave, Remus was about to follow but James didn’t move.

“You coming, Pete?” James asked. He could tell by the look on Peter’s face, that something was off. Something wasn’t right.

“No,” Peter answered with more confidence than he ever had before.

“And why the fuck not?” Sirius wasn’t sure if he wanted to punch Peter or just hex him.

“None of your fucking business,” Peter said and turned to walk in the other direction.

“Why you little…” Sirius was quick with his wand, but so was Peter and he blocked the hex with ease.

“ENOUGH!” James shouted as he stood between Sirius and Peter. James’ voice echoed through the woods, making them all stand perfectly still and silent for a while after. “We’re tired,” James finally said. “We’ll discuss this more tonight.”

“Sounds great to me,” Peter said.

“No! No more of this shit. We know you disappear on us, Pete. Where the fuck do you go, huh?” Sirius moved toward Peter and James pushed him back.

“Let this go, Sirius,” James said.

“No, James. If I have to trust Peter with this, I need to know he can trust us with whatever he’s hiding.” Sirius said. “I need to know you’re still on our side.”

“You do know you can trust him,” James said. “You convinced Lily and me, remember,”

“What…What do you mean Sirius had to convince you?” Peter asked, his confidence shrinking by the moment.

“Pete, I didn’t mean it like that,” James turned to face his other friend, but that gave Sirius the opening he needed.

Within seconds, Sirius had Peter by the scruff of his shirt and James and Remus were trying to make him let go. “Where do you go, Pete? Don’t make me have to ask you again.”

“Fuck you!” Peter replied.

Sirius headbutted Peter and everyone heard the loud crack as Peter’s nose broke. Blood instantly poured from Peter’s nose and Sirius pushed Peter to the ground.

“I changed my mind. We’re not doing it. He is NOT going to be…”

“It’s too late for that. Lily is preparing as we speak.” James said as Remus tended to Peter.

Sirius’ eyes narrowed as he caught on to the secret communication between Remus and Peter. Peter’s eyes were wide, and he was trying to shake his head no. Remus had already healed Peter so something else had to be going on.

“What that fuck do you know that we don’t, Remus?” Sirius clenched his fist. “Now is not the time to test me,”

“No, Remus. Let me have just this one thing…”

“Peter is seeing someone,” Remus admitted. “He hasn’t said who, but it appears to be serious.”

Peter bit his tongue against the betrayal he felt. Remus was the one person he could go to, the one who he could confide in. He knew how Peter feared the ridicule that would come from Sirius and Peter hated that James let Sirius get away with shit.

James helped Peter get up to his feet and stared at his friend for a moment. “Do you love her?”

Peter nodded. “I think so.” He answered curtly.

“Oh, fuck off!” Sirius laughed. “There isn’t one fucking witch on this planet that would want Peter. I should know…”

Sirius never got to finish what he was about to say because Peter hit him and knocked Sirius onto the ground with a loud crack.

“This is why I never said anything. I kept this hidden from you for over a year, Sirius. A whole fucking year.” Peter spat at Sirius’ feet, turned into his Animagus form, and scurried away into the bushes.

“Let him go,” Peter heard James say. It was the last thing he heard as he made his way to Hogsmeade.

_Words like violence_

_Break the silence_

_Come crashing in_

_Into my little world_

Peter was about to swig on the bottle of whiskey when a delicate hand stopped the bottle from reaching his lips.

“Hey,” Peter growled, but soft lips suddenly caressed his and he melted into her kiss.

“I’ve missed you,” she said as she sat backwards on the barstool next to Peter. “I wish we didn’t have to hide so much.”

Her red hair was long, covering her face to conceal her identity. Peter could see her face though and he saw her true beauty. She was kind, caring, and took the time to understand him as no one else had before.

They had seen each other plenty over the last year, but always somewhere open where suspicions would not be drawn. He only met her like this less than a handful of times, when they knew they were safe to be alone.

Peter’s hand rested on her thigh and gave it a quick squeeze. “I can’t stay long tonight.” He whispered to her.

Her eyes clouded instantly, and tears pooled in her eyes. “You promised…”

“I know,” He said as his hand moved up and cupped her breast as he leaned in and captured her lips in a quick kiss. “Come with me,”

_Painful to me_

_Pierce right through me_

_Can't you understand?_

_Oh my little girl_

Peter led her upstairs to their reserved room. Once inside, his lips crashed upon hers and layer by layer their clothes ripped and flew across the room. Placing a charm on the room, Peter led her out to the balcony.

The street below them was still busy with patrons, but the charm kept them from being seen. She kneeled and took Peter’s cock into her mouth and he groaned as his hand twirled in her hair, moving her head along his length.

Peter loved it out in the open like this. It made him feel powerful, exposed, and it proved to him that she was willing to indulge in his fantasies. It made him feel good about himself.

When she released him, she kissed her way back up to his mouth, capturing his lips into a long, sensual kiss.

Finally, Peter turned her, breaking their kiss. He pinned her lower half with his body, his cock sliding against her arse. He picked up her right leg and propped her foot upon the railing, exposing her flesh. He entered her slowly, loving the way she arched her back. His hands cupped her breasts, pinching her nipples making her gasp.

He moved one of his hands down and found her clit, circling it slowly and she giggled. “We don’t have time, but you tease me so,”

Peter began thrusting harder and faster, his fingers moving in rhythm and her smile turned into a grin as her body trembled in his arms.

“Oh, Peter…” She moaned and he knew she was close.

Peter slowed his movements and removed his hand from between her thighs. She took his hand and licked his fingers, tasting herself on them. He whispered something in her ear, and she gasped.

“Are you sure, Peter?” She said and when he simply nodded, she drew him down for a kiss.

“Swear to me that after this is all over, we will be together. No more hiding. No more secrets. Promise me that you’ll be mine forever.”

“I promise,” Peter whispered.

She slid her hand between her thighs this time “Make me yours…”

Her eyes rolled closed as Peter fucked her harder than ever before. She came, screaming his name out into the night.

~~*~~

A week later, Peter paced the small length of Remus’ apartment in London. He was dressed in his finest, but he was nervous.

“Are you sure this is what you want to do?” Remus said and made Peter jump.

“I’ve never been surer of anything in my life,” Peter said, though something in the back of his mind was nagging him.

“When are you going to introduce us to her then? Or…Just tell us her name?” Remus asked as he held out a small box.

Peter took the box and opened it. Inside was his grandmother’s engagement ring. Remus had it polished for him so the others wouldn’t find out.

“When I can be sure that it’s safe…Especially now, you know?” Peter said and closed the lid and popped it into his coat pocket.

Remus nodded. “It’s a very noble thing you have done, Peter. You’ve shown such courage to be a Secret Keeper.”

Peter smiled and hugged Remus. “Thank you,”

“No, Peter, thank you.” The two friends parted. “You are protecting our best friends. I know for a fact that Lily is resting much better at night knowing Harry is safe.”

“Did we make the best decision?” Peter asked and Remus looked thoughtful for a moment.

“Don’t let Sirius get into your head. You know how scared he is, we all do. Choosing you to be Secret Keeper was a genius idea and not because of all the things that Sirius said. You are the most loyal out of all of us. Lily and James have put their life and their son’s life in your hands. That is how much they trust you.”

Peter nodded and relaxed for the first time that night. “You’re right.”

“I know I am,” Remus shook Peter’s hand. “Now, go propose to your girl.”

~~*~~

Tonight would only be the sixth time that Peter would be alone with her. It was still insane that over the last year, most of their time spent together were in Muggle places. They first met after Peter got lost. He had run away in his Animagus form, scurrying through the streets of London. He found an alley to transform back into himself and as he rounded a corner, he walked straight into her, knocking her down. After apologising and helping her up, Peter saw her face and he instantly lit up with a smile. She asked him if he was OK and they began talking. They’d go to random cafés, order coffee, and talk for hours.

The first time they were alone together, she had set everything up. She organised their room at the Hog’s Head Inn. Peter was nervous because it was his first time with a woman. He admitted that to her that night and it still made him blush about what she taught him. She took charge that night and they made love for hours. Even when Peter felt self-conscious, knowing how Sirius would put him down, she made him feel like he was the only man on earth.

The second time they had been alone was after Sirius had taken Harry out for his 6-month anniversary of being born. He gloated about how he was Harry’s Godfather and no-one, especially Peter, could have taken on that role. Sirius made her mad too. She hated the way Sirius treated Peter. That night, she showed Peter how to please her how to make her his. And he did many times over.

The third time they were alone, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had tried to win Lily and James over again. When they denied his request to join the Death Eaters, You-Know-Who had become enraged. That’s when they both knew they couldn’t reveal themselves to anyone yet. It wasn’t safe. That night after making love, they held each other tight till the morning came around.

The fourth time they were alone was the first time she had caught him drinking at the bar. He was feeling left out. He knew that Sirius, James, and Remus were up to something and they weren’t telling him what it was. That was the day Remus found out that Peter had fallen in love with someone. Peter questioned Remus while they were out in the forest. He knew it would keep Remus distracted and when Peter found out that Sirius had tried to follow him one night, the rage he felt inside was unlike anything he had felt before.

“Sirius knows you’ve been sneaking off, Wormtail,” Remus said.

That’s when Peter told Remus. He refused to say who she was and said it was for her safety. They were already in You-Know-Who’s sights because of Lily and James and that seemed to satisfy Remus, but Peter was furious with Sirius.

“Don’t,” she said to him later that night in their room. “Don’t let him spoil the precious time we have together. I need you,”

That night was the first night she let Peter take the lead. He wasn’t his usual sweet and gentle self, but nor was he angry and rough. He just wanted to know he was loved, and she gave that to him. She allowed him to be as hard and fast as he needed. She let him make love to her and fuck her the next time. She never once refused when he needed her mouth to please him and she willingly opened herself up to him when he needed to drink her and make her come undone.  
  
It was just as they were both sated when she lay down on his chest with him still buried inside of her and he was closing his eyes as sleep overwhelmed him that he barely heard her whisper.

“I Love you.”

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever needed_

_Is here in my arms_

But it wasn’t till the fifth time, the last time when he whispered in her ear. The look she gave him told him what her words said in their last tryst. He knew then that he made the right decision. She was his and he was hers and they were going to rule together.

Peter entered the Hog’s Head unnoticed as always and headed straight for their room. When he saw her his jaw almost dropped to the ground.

“Do you like it?” She twirled for him.

She was wearing a black baby doll dress that was tight around her bust.  
  
He licked his lips, knowing that he only had to pull on the material and her perfect, round, nipple would pop out of the dress and into his mouth. Peter could feel himself harden and took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

“You look amazing,” Peter grinned. “And you have your hair up!”

“I’m not hiding anymore, Peter,” she grinned. “I don’t care who knows about us anymore.”

“It’s not safe just yet,” Peter said, but she kissed him. Stopping him from talking and everything left his mind.

She took his hands and placed them under her dress. His hands automatically went to her arse cheeks and he laughed, breaking their kiss.

“You have no knickers,”

“But you still have yours on,” She giggled and with a wave of her wand, Peter was naked. “Now, what do I do with you?” She said and held Peter’s growing cock in her hand.

“I hadn’t wanted to go this…fast…tonight…” Peter struggled to talk as she took him deep into her mouth.

Peter’s heart hammered in his chest and stars swam behind his eyes. Never in the world did he think anyone could make him feel so wanted or so loved as she did. He looked down and her red hair was coming out of the bun she wore and he almost came then and there as her eyes locked on his.

He gently urged her to stand, her pout making his heart sing. “I want you to be able to have me, all of me, whenever you want,” Peter said and found his coat and took out the box from the pocket.

“I love you and I know you love me,” Peter opened the box and took out the ring. “Will you marry me?”

She gasped as Peter placed the ring on her finger. “I know our situation is complicated. But I know we will work things out, as long as we are always together.”

“Oh, Peter…” She kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her. She backed him up to the bed and he fell on his back as she climbed on top of him. She guided him in her and she moved slowly above him. 

He moved her hips and she followed his cue and moved faster. He tugged on her dress and her breasts tumbled out over the material and he pinched on her beautiful buds.

It wasn’t much longer when he was emptying himself inside of her and few moments later, she joined him. Peter closed his eyes as he regained his breath and tried to calm his pounding heart.

_Words are very unnecessary_

_They can only do harm_

He bolted upright though when he heard clapping and cheering all around him. It was dark when Peter opened his eyes and he had no idea where he was, where she was, or what was going on.

“Oh, what a perfect show, bravo!” a voice hissed, making Peter shiver but the cheers around him got louder.

Peter squinted as lights began to flicker on. He realised it was candles and fire torches along a stone wall that flickered with life. He was sitting on the bed, she was standing beside him, her breasts still bounced around, exposed to the cheering crowd and Peter gulped as he realised where he was.

“You have made me very proud, Alecto,” Voldemort appeared in front of her. “Tell us,” he said as he moved beside her. “Tell us what your answer is. Will you marry the one they call Wormtail or not?”

The cheering died down and Peter looked at all the hooded figures around him. There was no going back now.

“Peter made me a promise,” Alecto smiled at the crowd then over to Peter. “If he proves his word, I’ll marry him.”

The crowd cheered again, and Voldemort raised his hand, and everyone fell silent. “Well, Wormtail, it appears you have a decision to make. I’ll marry you both right here and now. All you have to do is become one of us and of course, reveal your secret. What will it be?”

The crowd began cheering again and shouting out what they wanted. Peter gulped. He was scared and he couldn’t find the right words. Everything went silent again and that’s when he noticed that Alecto was naked, and she straddled his lap. Peter tried to ignore everyone and focused on his love.

“Marry me, Peter. Be mine,” Alecto took Peter's hands and placed them on her breasts. “Make me yours,”

_Vows are spoken_

Peter nodded and the crowd cheered again. Everything happened so fast after that. Both Peter and Alecto were strapped down to the bed, he heard her scream and he followed next. His left arm burned and the smell of burning flesh invaded his nose making him dry reach.

The crowd laughed and Peter ignored it. He turned his head and all he could see on his arm was a black snake moving under his skin.

“Alecto?” Peter called for her but only silence greeted him.

“Your secret, Peter,” Voldemort whispered in his ear. “Tell me now or I’ll rip her heart out and make you eat it.”

Peter looked at Voldemort, no longer afraid. “Yes, my Lord,” Peter replied and whispered is the biggest secret to his new master.

Voldemort laughed. “Yes! Let’s celebrate. For tomorrow night, I kill the Potters!”

Everyone cheered and danced around him, but Peter was still tied to the bed. He heard Alecto laughing and he wriggled his way up to find her. Alecto had a black cape draped over her naked body, her red hair spilling out of the hood. She was dancing with a masked stranger.

“My…My Lord,” Peter said, and Voldemort looked down at Peter. “Will you marry me and Alecto now?”

“Ah, yes, yes!” Voldemort raised his hand once again and the dancing ceased. “I do believe we have a wedding to attend to,”

Alecto stepped forward and Peter was amazed at how at ease she was with being so exposed to the Dark Lord and the other Death Eaters. It was a side of her that he never knew before.

Alecto lowered her hood and her eyes remained on Voldemort. “You sent me on a mission, my Lord, and I believe I have completed it.”

“I do believe so,” Voldemort nodded in agreement.

“I had to dine amongst filthy Muggles and eat their food and sip on their drinks. For just over a year, I had to seduce this _rat_ and completely humiliate myself time and time again by giving him my body.” She shuddered.

Peter was stunned. He swore his heart stopped beating. What was she saying? How can she tell such lies? She loved him, she begged him to make her his!

“I believe I deserve the reward that I want,” Alecto said, her eyes never once left Voldemort.

“And what is it that you want, child?” Voldemort said, he too forgetting that Peter was right next to him.

“I want Severus Snape,” Alecto said, and the crowd erupted in laughter.

_To be broken_

Voldemort tried to hold back his laughter. “Oh, my dear child,” he said. “Severus, come forward.”

Peter watched as Severus Snape unveiled himself and stepped up beside Alecto. This was a nightmare. It had to be. There was no way this was happening.

“Severus, Alecto has offered herself to you. What is your answer.”

Without hesitation, Severus said, “No.” and he walked away, his mask firmly back on his face.

The crowd laughed and another masked person yelled out, “I’ll have her,” and another one said, “Yeah, me too.”

“You lads will keep your hands off my sister!” Amycus said as he pushed his way through the crowd. “My apologies, my Lord. I’ll make sure my sister is taken care of,” Amycus bowed and turned to his sister. “Cover yourself!” Amycus dragged Alecto away and she never looked back.

_  
Feelings are intense  
Words are trivial  
  
_

Peter tried hard to not let tears fall down his face, but they fell. He thought Alecto loved him. They gave themselves to each other, pleasured each other in ways that only lovers in love could do. He thought it was going to be them together forever. She promised him. She lied to him. She betrayed him.

_Pleasures remain_

_So does the pain_

But worst of all. He just killed his best friends. Of all the secrets he had to keep. Of all the secrets he could have told. He should have told Remus when he asked. He should have said that he was in love with a soon to be Death Eater. But it’s the one secret he’d take to his grave.

  
_Words are meaningless_ _  
And forgettable_


End file.
